Jamie Hook
Jamie Argyle Hook [he/him] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the father of [[CJ Hook|'CJ Hook']], the ex-husband of Élise Dubois, and the current generation's Captain Hook from the British fairy tale Peter and Wendy written by J.M. Barrie. As the Rebel Movement was barely prevalent during his time at Ever After High, and if he was attending now, Jamie would align with the Rebels. He honestly had no desire to be the next Captain Hook, but he was forced into it as his older brother ran away from home when he was 16, leaving him as the only son left. Sadly, his destiny would cost him his life, leaving his daughter fatherless. Jamie's Thronecoming gift to CJ was a letter, asking her to not follow his steps. He wants her to find her own path and do what she wants. Something he was unable to do, having been forced to take it by his father, Cailean Hook. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Glasgow Scotland, Jamie is the youngest child and son to the previous Captain Hook Cailean Hook and Charlotte Myles, and the younger brother of twins Kenna and Logan Hook. Jamie's childhood was... to say it simply... was hard. His parents divorced when he was very young, just like every other previous Captain Hook, and he stayed between his parents. Since he was still very young when his parents divorced, Jamie spent the majority of his time with his mother. As he got older, he was forced by his father to not be near Charlotte as much, but he managed to still see his mother. Technically, as the firstborn son, Logan should have become the next Captain Hook. Unfortunately, because he ran away at 16, the role was forced onto Jamie, as the only son left. Jamie was thrown into intense training by his father. TBC Attending Ever After High At the age of 14, Jamie got his Ever After High Acceptance letter. Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Post-Graduation After graduation, Jamie quickly left campus. He vanished off the grid, only letting a few people know where he was. Truthfully, he was traveling the world in a ship he had built long before graduation, The Burning Phoenix. He wanted a year of freedom to himself before he needed to go and settle down and get an heir. Marriage + Heir A year after his free time sailing around the world, Jamie married Élise Dubois, a high-class French woman. How they met and why they married when they would end up divorcing years later, is entirely unknown. They had one child, a daughter named Calanthe Jaymie. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance When he was alive, Jamie was described as being an extremely handsome young man, with shoulder-length, spiky, jet black hair with deep blue eyes and a tanned skin ton. He was last seen wearing a pirate outfit similar to CJ's. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Skillset * Navigation: Jamie was extremely capable of navigating through waters and oceans. * Swordsmanship: He was extremely skilled in the art of the sword. * Extensive knowledge of oceans: Being a pirate, Jamie was highly knowledgeable in the oceans. * Athleticism * Enhanced combat: He was trained in physical combat. Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes : Main article: Peter and Wendy '' How Does Jamie Come Into It? With his older brother Logan refusing, the legacy fell to Jamie. Back then, Kenna wasn't offered the choice as his father didn't see females being in the roles. Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Parents Father - Cailean Hook Jamie's relationship with his father was...tense and estranged. From a young age, Jamie was often pushed to be the best pirate ever, even though Jamie didn't want to be a pirate. When his older siblings refused to take the role of Captain Hook, Jamie was left with no choice but to take it. Mother - Charlotte Myles Jamie was extremely close to his mother. Charlotte didn't want Jamie to take the legacy off Captain Hook but due to Jaquelyn and Jesse not taking it, and it was pointless to argue with her husband. Following his parents' divorce, Charlotte gained full custody over Jamie, while he got the twins. Despite the divorce, Charlotte still allowed Jamie to visit his father. Siblings Jamie's relationship with his older twin siblings, Kenna and Logan, is extremely strained. Because of them, he was forced to take the mantle of Captain Hook which would later cause him to die and not spend time with his only child. During this time at Ever After High, Jamie refused to talk or keep in contact with his siblings, despite all they did. Children Daughter - CJ Hook Despite leaving his daughter when she was rather young, Jamie loved CJ very much. Grandparents Jamie doesn't know much of his paternal grandparents Evander Hook and Moria Ellsworth, as they died before he was born, well his grandfather did. He has no idea what happened to his grandmother following her divorce to Evander. His great-grandparents, Graeme Hook and Aileen Blackwood passed away years before his birth. Friends Zinnia Wayra Despite Zinnia being his storybook enemy, Jamie and Dani could never see each other as enemies. Dani was roommates with Kiersten Starkey, Jamie's best friend, Zinnia it was hard for them to see each other as enemies. They tried to show they were enemies, they did, but when behind doors, they acted as close friends. Dani was extremely upset when Jamie passed away and tried to look after CJ from afar. In fact, when her own son, Wayra, began Ever After High, she asked him to watch over CJ from a distance, as a last wish to her father. Romance Ex-Wife - Élise Dubois The real reason Jamie married Élise is actually unknown. Charlotte is the only one to know the real reason and she promised to never say. Ex-Girlfriend - Kiersten Starkey In high school, Jamie dated his best friend Kiersten for while before the two of them decided they were better off as friends. Alternate Universes What If? : Brief Description: What if Jamie never took the role of Captain Hook? What would his life be like? Had Logan taken the role (as he was supposed to), Jamie would have remained alive and be able to raise CJ. His divorce with Élise would have still happened. Trivia * His full name is Jamies Argyle Hook ** The name Jamie is of Scottish origin and means "Supplanter". ** The name Argyle is of Scottish origin. ** The name Hook is of English origin and is a family name. * Jamie is the eighth generation of the Hook family. ** There also seems to be a running theme within the family where the current Captain Hook divorces their significant other. Thankfully, this trend ends with Raven Queen destroying the Storybook of Legends, allowing Jamie's daughter, CJ to not worry about it and stay happily married to her significant other, Dallas Alvarez. * Though it is unknown, there is a possibility that Jaime had panic attacks during his teenage years. Kiersten had to help Jamie during some "bad days" and was the only person to know. * Before completing his story, Jamie spent some time traveling around the world in his personal ship, The Burning Phoenix. Prior to his death, Jamie hid The Burning Phoenix in a secret location where only Charlotte knows. In his Will, Jamie wants his mother to tell CJ the location when she turns 18, the same age he built his ship. Notes * In Shadows' Headcannon, ''Captain Hook''s are able to settle and form a family before they finish their stories. If you think about it, if they did their story first, it would never go through. It would always be a successor every time Hook dies to the crocodile. ** Shadows choose this as it sounded more appealing than the "pick a successor before you die" sort of thing. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Pirates Category:Scottish Category:Adults Category:Alumni Category:Deceased